Birth of smart phones and input of various smart phones with Android operating system and a Window operating system into the market change people's lift-style greatly and impact on the society significantly. The utilization of the smart phones can help people to acquire favorite contents anywhere, search needed information, send messages to friends or strangers through social networking services therein or communicate with each other in other ways.
With the development of the smart phones, many portable mobile terminals are also be developed to the high intelligentization. For example, the existing portable smart devices, such as tablet PCs, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart watches, navigation devices, multimedia players (including a picture player, an audio player, a video player, a text player, a game machine, etc.) and the like are also equipped with sufficient functions and maximize conveniences for the people.
However, because of inconvenience to take and easiness to damage or lose many portable mobile terminals such as the smart phones and the tablet PCs caused by external factors, these mobile terminals are not applicable to congested or movable environments.
At present, a scheme on wearable mobile terminals is proposed in order to break a restriction of the ‘handheld’ smart devices. However, screen sizes of the wearable mobile terminals are limited. The sizes of the mobile terminals are too large to take conveniently while too small to operate easily.
No effective solution to address the issue that it is difficult to balance between taking and operating the mobile terminals due to restriction of the screen sizes thereof is developed.